koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 6: Haiti
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | nextseason = Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam }} Survivor: Haiti is the sixth Koror ORG Survivor installment in the series. Production The season was announced on June 30, 2014 after it shockingly won a spot after rough weeks of bidding against Vietnam, Greenland, and Treasure Island. Five of the six hosts for the season were competing in Survivor ORG 5: Norway (which kinda makes the atmosphere in the chat awkward after a host is eliminated) at the time the season was announced and all of them had affiliations to the season Survivor ORG 3: Brazil, with Nuno hosting the season and the other five playing in it. Casting for the season began on that very same day and would continue three weeks. During the period rumors arose that the season could potentially have returning players but were immediately turned down by Koror. The moderators worked hard to ensure the season had beautiful graphics, a lovely font, and music that kept people on edge to make the Survivor experience much more enjoyable in an attempt to raise a better impression on the wiki. The lovely Survivor logo created by Nuno for the season was released on July 4th, 2014 after many days of being pestered about it by the obvious one. On July 12th, 2014th, it was revealed that Brice Johnston from Survivor: Cagayan would be having a formal Skype call with the runner-up for the season. The official cast was announced on July 20th, 2014 to compliment the reunion of Batangas. The season officially began the day after with an opening challenge. Twists/Changes *'Actual Prizes for Finalists -' Unlike previous seasons of the installation; the runner-up for the season will be getting a formal Skype call with the Survivor: Cagayan contestant Brice Johnston who also played on a Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty season; being on the beauty tribe and placing sixteenth. *'18 Contestants -' Similar to previous non-Koror hosted season Survivor ORG 3: Brazil, this season will have eighteen contestants divided into three tribes of six castaways compete for the title of Sole Survivor, the virtual million dollars, and a lovely Skype call with a former contestant of the real life American show. *'One World -' The eighteen castaways would be living on the same beach for the first game day of the season. Instead of placing the castaways in the Brawn, Brain or Beauty tribe; they were given the opportunity to earn their tribe. For the Brawn test, the contestants needed to do a good old endurance test to see how long they could hang on. For the Brain test, the contestants needed to compete a fifty question quiz about the country of Haiti. For the beauty test, the contestants needed to roll a ball through a labyrinth fast without the ball falling in a black hole. If a castaway didn't submit their tribe would be randomized, even if they did two out of three of the tasks. After the results were tallied, the three tribes were formed and the tribe with the highest average score in the challenge won a special reward. *'Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty -' This season, the tribes will be divided based off of three important characteristics that the game of Survivor focuses on. The castaways will be placed in the area the appear to be most dominate in. There is the brawn tribe in which focuses on the physical aspect of the game and are expected to beat the competition in challenges. There is the brain tribe which focuses on the mental and strategic aspect of the game who are expected to be on top of every blindside. And finally there is the beauty tribe which focuses on the social aspect of the game and are expected to know how to play people. The tribes were sorted based off of three flash game challenges which would determine which area a person was most skilled at as well as the information from the application form filled out and some random.org. *'Exile Island -' After each reward challenge of the season, the tribe that came in first place will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in third place. Then this tribe member will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in second place, and this other tribe will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in first place. After that, the three castaways that were selected will all head to Exile Island, where they will win clues and attempt to gain a special game changing prize. The twist was inactive for the first Tribal Council. It was revealed at the second reward and immunity challenge that the game changing surprise were three different types of idols that could be earned. *'Hidden Immunity Idol -' When the three chosen members left for Exile Island they could find three different types of idols via clues. The Strong Idol, the Smart Idol, and the Social idol were all available; each of them corresponding to the different traits the season's theme revolves around; the first revolving around the physical portion of the game, the second revolving around the mental portion of the game, and the latter revovlving around the social portion of the game. **'The Strong Idol:' Works like an Express Pass. If the holder plays it before a challenge's results, his/her tribe or himself/herself instantly wins immunity, and is safe from Tribal Council. However, the person that played it cannot vote at the following Tribal Council. Good to use until the Final 6. **'The Smart Idol:' Works just like a normal hidden immunity idol. When played on a person before Tribal Results, the person that had the idol played on them will have any votes cast against them nullified, and will negate votes in case they got any. Good to use until the Final 6. **'The Social Idol:' A new idol, that has a special power. The person that wins this idol will have the chance to control somebody else's vote in Tribal Council. When played before Tribal Results, the person who played will choose someone in Tribal Council area, and will negate their vote, AND, in the process, will get to vote in replacement of that negated vote, essentially controlling somebody else's vote. Good to use until the Final 6. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide } |rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color:silver;"|''Inactive'' |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"|5-1 |rowspan="2"|1st Voted Off Day 3 |- | |- |rowspan="3"|2 |rowspan="3"|"TBA" |colspan="2" | |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3"|4-1 |rowspan="3"|2nd Voted Off Day 5 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3"|3 | rowspan="3"|"TBA" | colspan="2" | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1 | rowspan="3"|3rd Voted Off Day 7 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3"|4 | rowspan="3"|"TBA" | | | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1 | rowspan="3"|4th Voted Off Day 10 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3"|5 | rowspan="3"|"TBA" | colspan="2" | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1-1 | rowspan="3"|5th Voted Off Day 13 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- |6 |"TBA" | None | | | |3-2-1 |6th Voted Off Day 16 |- | rowspan="2"| 7 | rowspan="2"| "TBA" | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| ?-? | rowspan="2"| 7th Voted Off Day 18 |- | |} Voting History } |- | | align="left"|Brian | | — | — | — | — | | |- | | align="left"|Cameron | | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | | align="left"|Eden | — | — | — | — | | | |- | | align="left"|Fitz | — | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"|Fonda | — | — | — | — | | — | — |- | | align="left"|Jake R. | — | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"|Jessy | | — | — | — | — | | |- | | align="left"|Kevin | — | — | — | — | | — | — |- | | align="left"|Koror | — | — | — | — | | — | — |- | | align="left"|Purry | | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | | align="left"|Tyler | — | | | | — | — | — |- | | align="left"|Sharky | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="1" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Trevor | — | — | — | — | | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Mika | — | | | | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Jessie | — | | | colspan="4" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Jeffy | — | | colspan="5" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Jake S. | | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |} Trivia *The season's main hosting staff is consisted solely of people who were involved in Brazil. **It also happened to be the biggest hosting staff the ORG had seen thus far. *The season has the distinction for having the most Americans and least Internationals, with 15 Americans and 3 Internationals. *This season has the distinction of having the most LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual or Transgender) castaways. *One-third of the cast names' starts with the letter J. **Ironically, the first three people voted out had a letter J in the start of their name. *This is the second season to not have tribes announced prior to or on day one. *Every contestant has a nationality with a blue, white, and/or red colors. *This is the first season to have an unanimous vote out on the first Tribal Council. *This is the first season to feature multiple idols with unique properties. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Haiti